


Superman's Best Friend

by BlackbatRevolution



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Superman, you should have just said Jimmy Olsen's special boyfriend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman's Best Friend

Heroes always ended up with beautiful damsels in distress that fell from tall buildings into their strong arms, James Olsen was far from a beautiful damsel yet he was always falling from tall buildings into the strong arms of a hero. And Lois lane, his rival in love was not the traditional TV or movie damsel in distress but she was a woman _ergo a damsel_ , she was gorgeous and she often found herself in distress in order to get a big scoop. If James’ deductive reasoning was sound, Clark would end up with her, not him. Just the facts of life.

* * *

 

James wasn’t sure when he started to fall for Clark Kent but he knew why. Clark was that good guy movies always failed to portray, he was the defender of the vulnerable and oppressed. He was who he was, not because he got praise or glory but because it was just the right thing to do. He was just raised that way, to do his best with everyone’s interest at heart. It wasn’t that Clark was perfect, he had dark, petty and human thoughts like we all do but when push comes to shove he’d do what he knows, and all he knows is how to be Clark.

* * *

  
  
The day Clark showed up at the daily planet he was capable, sociable but a bit of a mess. He’d forget appointments, was never there when you need him, unless you _really_ _really_ needed him. He spent half the day tripping over himself but it took the heat off Jimmy Olsen who was the resident young nervous intern. That day Clark was late, he arrived during an important meeting smelling of soot, Perry White thoroughly ripped him a new one.  
  
 When he was done being shouted at, he hid at the back of the crowd, right next to James and the other nervous interns “James right? Why is everyone here so....mean.”

James had to do everything to keep from laughing; he looked up at the big guy, peering beyond the glasses into his naïve eyes. “Well Clark, important people are always busy and stressed, busy and stressed people are always mean, get used to it farm boy.”  
  
“Well thanks for the info Jimmy.” He patted James on the shoulder and handed him a doughnut. “A really nice old lady gave me these, want one?”  
  
“James.” Jimmy said taking a bite of the doughnut. “The name is James, I really don’t want Jimmy to catch on, it’s so childish.”  
  
“Oh I’m sorry, I’ll try to remember that but ….”  
  
“But what?”  
  
“Jimmy just suits you.”

* * *

  
  
Having sexual fantasies about a superhero is one thing, superheroes are like celebrities. Its okay, it’s normal, it’s accepted. You will never meet them in real life so it won’t get awkward and you’re not left feeling like a pervert. One night he had one of the best sexual dreams he’s ever had in his adult life, but it wasn’t about Superman like it usually was. It was about his male co-work, embodiment of the phrase “Toto I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.”  
  
He woke up in a cold sweat, regretting his dream and wishing he could go hide under a rock. “God, why him, I mean liking guys is still new to me, I don’t need a crush on my best friend!”  
  
He hit the snooze button on his alarm clock and flopped back down into his bed. “I can’t deal with this....not now, _UGH!”_

* * *

 

 

  
James Bartholomew Olsen had a crush on superman but he was in love with Clark Kent. Those were two separate feelings. He has never spoken to superman but he has been close enough to know that he ** _wanted_** him, but he doesn’t consider that love because how could you love someone you’ve never even had a conversation with? It was lust and it was all right. But He knew Clark Kent, he was his best friend; he knew all his passions, hopes and secrets….or he thought he did.  
  
“Jimmy say something, please?” Clark stood before James, he was wearing a superman costume, and it had to be a costume, a really good one. Superman wasn’t so meek, so gentle, so **_Clark_**. It can’t be. “I was waiting for the right time to tell you.”  
  
He stared wide eyed, mouth probably hanging open like a surprised fish as Clark began rising off the ground. “Who else knows?” This was not the time to irrational and possessive; James your best friend just confessed he’s Superman, the greatest hero on earth. “I mean, does Lois know?”  
  
“Just you.”

* * *

  
  
The public didn’t know about Lois and Superman, heck Lois didn’t know Clark was Superman. But everyone in the world knew Jimmy Olsen was superman’s best friend, he was no secret and that gave James some sort of solace. They may have Clark or Superman but he had both, and he was the only one that did.  
  
Gossip columns ran with this idea the minute media mogul in the making Cat Grant jokingly mentioned it in an interview. Cat had done well for herself when she left the daily planet but often had to write fluff or gossip to stay afloat. “We never hear of Superman’s Girlfriend? What makes Jimmy Olsen so special he can hang out with superman? What if they are secretly lovers? It wouldn’t be the first time us straight people mistake love between two people of the same gender as friendship. Hell it could be what the big blue Boy Scout wants? Imagine how hard it must be to represent traditional American values when you’re a man in love with another man? I’m just saying it’s a possibility, can’t rule anything out.”  
  
The story made the front page of Cat’s little gossip rag, but the story must have been good since everyone at the daily planet had a copy. When you can get other journalists to buy your newspaper it must be fantastic. The daily planet employees crowded the break room, passing around the infamous article mentioned.   
  
James happened to be walking into the break room at the wrong time. The small crowd burst out into boisterous laughter, he was so frightened he almost spilt his coffee on himself. “Jimmy how’s your boyfriend? Off saving a school bus of children I bet.”  
  
He wasn’t sure what the name of the guy was who said that but he knows he ran that obnoxious sports column. He ignored him and continued to stir his coffee. This wasn’t the first time he has been accused of being superman’s “special friend,” by cowardly assholes who felt they could attack superman through him.

“You’re lucky Olsen.”  This time he heard a female voice, joining in on the jeering. "He must be _great_ in bed.”  
  
James froze and began to tremble with anger. He had to restrain himself, if he were to rage and punch that guy out he would be painted as the big black menace. The sports column guy was cackling like a hyena, it was unnecessarily loud and incredibly irritating. “I’ve seen Olsen walking funny a couple of times, must be that super dic--  
  
“That’s enough! What are you twelve year olds?” Jimmy spun around to see a furious Lois lane, her hands on her hips and shooting glares at everyone in the room. “Get to work or lose your jobs, you don’t get paid to bully Olsen.”

James looked at her in amazement, a small smile coming to his lips. If it had to be anyone, he’s glad it’s her.

“You too Olsen, you don’t get paid to be bullied.”

* * *

 

 

Dating Lucy Lane was one of James’ small steps to getting over Clark, other steps lead to stumbling backwards but steps made towards a life with Lucy Lane seemed to be going somewhere. He could see himself in love with her, he could see himself having a family and settling down with her. They moved in together and were getting closer and his feelings for Clark didn’t seem like a problem until it became one.  
  
“You have got to be kidding me, he's invulnerable!” Lucy was throwing an old fashion tantrum and he did nothing to stop her because she was very much in the right. “James, you’re choosing him over me again.”  
  
“I’m not.” He replied, not believing his own lie. “He’s still in danger Lucy, he could be hurt or dying. He _needs_ me.”

Lucy blocked the doorway of their apartment, he could push her out of the way but he was not raised to manhandle a woman just because she’s smaller than him. “ ** _I need you_** ; this award ceremony means everything to me!”  
  
Her voice was cracking and tears were running down her perfect face, _everything about her was perfect_ but it was never enough for him. “He needs me more, he’s in actual danger and **_you’re not!_** ” The man had never raised his voice to a girl before, and especially never a girl he was dating. He did what he could to make his mother proud and not live up to the stereotype of an aggressive black man. “Just...please, I’ll make it up to you.”

Almost immediately Lucy stepped out of his way and allowed him to open the door, before he could make it out she asked, “Do you love him?”

Jimmy didn’t know how to respond to that, he could hardly look at her. He ran out the door like she had not said anything. When he comes home later tonight he’ll continue to pretend he didn’t hear her say that.  Guilt weighed him down but hearing that watch go off, knowing that Clark needed him, wanted him, made him feel like he could fly.

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting outside and staring at the stars and the city below was a means of deep contemplation, for James Olsen. Whenever he had a huge problem or a dilemma he sat outside in the dark with a cup of tea or bourbon depending on the severity of the issue. Tonight he had taken a chair to the roof of his apartment building, along with a bottle of bourbon and a can of macadamia nuts.  
  
Taking one last swig of the whiskey, he let out a breath and said to himself. “ _You can do this, Jimmy,_ ”

The nervous photojournalist flips open his communicator/watch and turned it on. It was a mere thirty seconds before the signal had reached its intended. Clark came soaring like he always does when Jimmy needs him. When he landed his normal warm smile turned into a worried frown when he saw the half empty bottle of bourbon next to where Jimmy sat. “Jimmy what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.” He stood directly in front of Clark, matching his height for the first time in his life, very nearly matching his brawn. Jimmy wasn’t his little love struck nerd friend anymore, he was older and wiser and ready to move on. “I think I’m ready, I think I’m _really_ ready.”  
  
“Ready for what?” Clark asked, still concerned for his obviously tipsy friend.

  
“I think I’m ready to move on, _from you_.” James suddenly wrapped his strong arms around Clark’s slightly larger frame. He pressed his face into Clark’s shoulder almost tempting himself to feel something. “They say your first love is the deepest, I’m proof of there being some truth to that but then I met Kara..... Kara and I feel like _the real deal_.”  
  
Superman returned the hug, pulling Jimmy in tightly, he had some idea his friend had been in love with him for years but it meant little considering Jimmy never made it an issue. “I’m happy for you, she’s a great girl.”

 “Yes she is.” He whispered into Clark’s shoulder one last time.

When James and Clark separated, James felt lighter and freer than he has ever felt before. “She will take priority over ….well _you_.”

Clark ascended again, floating in the air, a sign he had something urgent to attend to “That’s fair, you love her and she needs you, it’s why I asked you to come to National City and look out for her.”

  
“I’ll still be your best friend right? Don’t go replacing me with batman.”  
  
  
“Wouldn’t think of it, _James_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about writing this ever since I saw supergirl season 1, episode 6 and thoroughout the series they hint that Jimmy and Lucy's relationship ended because of Jimmy's devotion to Clark. Lucy was also jealous of supergirl for a while because she thought ' she's superman, everything james wants but wearing a skirt." ergo obtainable.


End file.
